An Affair to Remember
by faldo
Summary: Breaking free of a suffocating relationship, Bella meets the international celebrity and playboy Edward Cullen on a cruise to Europe. Will the bruised and battered Bella make any impression on the world weary and cynical celeb? AH
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. At last I've got round to writing again. I hope you enjoy this fic – which is very loosely based on the old movie called 'An Affair to Remember' (this was briefly mentioned in my other story 'Taken In').

I'd like to thank all the readers who read, reviewed, favorited (I don't think that's actually a word!) Taken In – and are still doing so! I just hope that this story is as well received.

Enough of all that and on with the story. By the way there are mentions of domestic violence, but not a lot!

**I still don't own anything to do with Twilight unfortunately, S Meyer does. I'll just borrow her characters for a little while and then put them back.**

**An Affair To Remember**

**Chapter 1**

Looking around, I allowed myself to feel a shiver of excitement. Until this moment I hadn't allowed myself to hope, or allow myself to think that at last it was going to happen. I peered at the piled up suitcases in the hall of my apartment and felt liberated, happy even. It had been quite a while since I'd felt anything apart from depressed and miserable. My relationship with Jacob had been slowly going downhill – a gradual slippage into indifference, and recently, the beginnings of hostility. Was this vacation together going to change all that?

In the beginning I had been so in love that nobody had been able to persuade me that Jacob was anything but my knight in shining armour. He had swept me quite literally off my feet as I was waitressing in the tiny diner in the small town of Forks. I'd taken the job as a way of earning money to help me make my way through college. Unfortunately my father Charlie didn't earn enough money to help much with the expenses, so I'd been forced to work at several different jobs just to allow me to both study and live. It had been a horrible struggle, but at the time I had thought everything was worth the effort.

I'd had been rushing to the back of the diner with a large plateful of burger and chips when I'd tripped over a pair of feet sticking out from one of the tables. As the burger and chips and salad landed squarely in the lap of the man sitting opposite the feet, I managed to stuff my hand in my mouth to stop me laughing. A pair of large brown soulful eyes stared at me mournfully from under a curtain of hanging lettuce and onions. I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh. The other man sitting opposite him joined in too. "There you go Jacob," he choked out. "Lunch is served!"

I'd apologised, red-faced and tried to wipe him down while still stifling my laugh. He'd caught my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes as he said "Stop what you're doing right now." He paused and added, "Besides, if you keep brushing me down the way you are, there'll be more than just ketchup to worry about in my lap!"

I couldn't believe what he'd said. Blushing madly I tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let go of my hands. "Look," he said. "No harm, no foul. I'd really like to get to know you better. I'm staying with my cousins in Forks for a short while and I would love to take you out to dinner."

I'd never had the time or the inclination to enter into a serious relationship before – in fact I'd never been in any kind of relationship with a guy. I was as green and innocent as it was possible to be and still be breathing. I couldn't believe such a good looking and sophisticated guy would be remotely interested in me, Bella Swann.

After a little persuasion I agreed to go out with him that same evening, as it was my only evening off that week. He called for me at home and introduced himself to my dad, Charlie, who made it clear to Jacob just what would happen to him if he did anything out of turn with me, his daughter.

We had a wonderful evening of easy conversation and gentle laughter. I discovered that Jacob had his own construction company and was quite a well off guy. The attention he lavished on me that night and over the course of the next several weeks easily persuaded me that we were meant to be together. I was so in love! Life was at last sweet and Jacob was going to provide for me so that living and studying would stop being a struggle and instead would become a right for me as Jacob's partner. I was so besotted that I didn't really stop to think about the fact that I would be moving away from my dad and the people I knew in Forks. Nothing mattered apart from Jacob's love for me.

I was so naive! In fact I think that's what Jacob found so attractive in me. At least at first.

Once I had moved into his large apartment in Seattle life was good. Jacob introduced me to sex and I discovered that sex was good. He was a caring and considerate lover. He was infinitely patient and gentle the first time we made love and afterwards, as I lay in his arms as he snored gently, I thought our life together would just get better and better. I loved him and he loved me – at least that was what he said.

Gradually Jacob started to spend more and more time at the office. He would arrive at the apartment either very late or sometimes not at all. At first he apologised when he was late or didn't turn up, but then he stopped mentioning it at all. The first night he arrived home unexpectedly, he dragged me into the bedroom without saying a word, I was so stunned I didn't react at all. I lay shocked and scared as he had sex with me. There was no love making, there wasn't even any foreplay. He just took me as though I was some two bit hooker. When he'd finished and I started to cry, he just pushed me roughly away and snarled "I'm out of here!"

He slammed the door to the apartment on his way out and those had been the only words he had spoken to me. I think I was in some kind of shock as I went wearily to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. I let the water pour over me until it turned cold and icy. I couldn't believe what had happened.

After that Jacob would turn up unexpectedly, and although he was never as rough again as that night, things were definitely going downhill. Then one night he told me that he was engaged to be married to a girl called Leah. He explained that he would still pay for the apartment I was living in and that he would still expect sex whenever he demanded it. He actually threatened to hurt me if I ever told any of his friends and family about our 'little arrangement' as he liked to call it.

I was too embarrassed to tell my dad about what was going on and I'd dropped all my friends once I'd become besotted with Jacob. This was all my own fault. I honestly didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go or what to do.

The only ray of sunshine in my miserable life was a very friendly couple I'd met in the lift one day when I was coming back to the apartment from college. I think they'd noticed my air of dejection when they got in the lift and they quickly introduced themselves as Alice and Jasper and we discovered that they lived in the apartment below mine and Jacob's.

They took me under their wing and I was grateful to at last have some friendly faces in Seattle. I had cut myself off from my college buddies and didn't know how to make friends anymore. Luckily Alice and Jasper took it upon themselves to take me under their wings. Alice had some kind of job in a design company and Jasper was a doctor working long hours at the local hospital in the ER department. He worked long, long hours and consequently Alice and I spent evenings giggling and gossiping together. When Jasper was at home he made me feel equally as welcome. I quite often spent a large part of my evenings in their apartment which was good as Jacob had been visiting less and less often. I didn't know whether to be more worried or not. I avoided inviting them back to our apartment because I was never quite sure when Jacob would turn up. He had taken to turning up in the middle of the night on the few occasions he bothered to come at all.

However, after an evening of wine drinking and enjoyment, I suddenly found myself in tears in front of my two friends. It all came pouring out. At last I could speak about my miserable existence. I told them all about my foolishness and how I was now stuck in this strange relationship with Jacob. I felt guilty for talking about Jacob as he was still looking after me in his own way. I confessed to them that I honestly didn't know what to do.

They offered to take me in of course, being the caring people they were. They'd taken a shine to me and I decided to take them up on their offer.

I honestly thought Jacob would be glad to be rid of me, but no. Once I explained that I was moving out he became violent and to my utter shock and horror he hit me hard across the face. He looked like a man possessed and threatened to kill anyone who tried to take me away from him. "You're mine. Nobody gets you but me. You're going to stay in this building night and day. No more college, no more going out when you like. I know where those so called friends of yours live and if you step a foot out of line, I'll hurt them – badly."

He thumped me once in the stomach and as I collapsed to the floor crying he stepped over me and headed for the door. "Remember. You only go out with me, nobody else."

I didn't feel I could tell Alice and Jasper about what had just happened. I felt totally alone. I didn't want them getting hurt because I'd had the bad taste to shack up with a psycho!

To my utter amazement Jacob turned up the next day with a huge bunch of flowers and a bottle of champagne. "I'm so sorry Bella. I should never have spoken to you that way and if you want to report me to the police for assault I understand. I love you Bella and I want us to be together properly. I'm sorry I behaved so badly. I've dropped Leah and I want to marry you instead."

He fell down on one knee and opened a small square box which held a beautiful, sparkling engagement ring. He held it out to me. "Will you marry me Bella?"

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned. I couldn't believe he was doing this. After his assault on me the previous day I didn't trust him at all. At the same time I didn't want him to know that I no longer had any faith in him whatsoever. I was frightened of him and I didn't truly know what he was capable of.

I think he saw the mistrust in my eyes. "Just say yes Bella," he whispered. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I felt I could only safely say one thing "Yes Jacob." I felt a horrible fraud, but that was better than getting hit or insulted once again.

"I really have changed," he reassured me. "I love you and I want to make everything up to you. I've booked us two tickets on a luxury liner which is going to tour Europe and the Mediterranean. We leave in two days. Be packed and ready and I'll pick you up so we can fly to New York to pick up the ship."

I was in a daze and didn't know what to do or say.

"To prove my love Bella, I'm not going to force myself on you. I'll leave you alone tonight! I know I've been totally out of order that way and I just hope that this cruise will go some way to making up to you. Perhaps we could even get married on the ship?"

I couldn't believe that Jacob was acknowledging that he had been practically raping me and that he had seen the error of his ways. It was all too strange and unsettling.

I stood in a trance as Jacob called goodbye and left.

I immediately set off to find Alice and Jasper to talk to them about it all. I needed some help on deciding what to do.

After a couple of glasses of wine I was a bit more forthcoming. The proposal and the cruise came spilling out. I told them all about it, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about the fact that Jacob had hit and punched me.

"God, Bella. What a mess," said Alice. "Have another glass of wine. I will too and that should help us decide what to do." I loved the way Alice took over and tried to help me.

"I honestly don't know what to do," I said. I had this horrible feeling that if I turned him down and didn't go on the cruise that he would make my life hell. But I didn't tell Alice that.

"A cruise to Europe," sighed Alice. "I've always wanted to go to France. I feel quite jealous."

"I'd enjoy it more with you than Jacob," I giggled. I'd had more than enough wine by now.

"I know what," Alice cried out. "We'll dump the guys and then we can go instead!"

"If only," I sighed.

"Hey," protested Jasper. "You'll have to fit me in your luggage. I'm not getting left behind!"

As I returned to the lonely apartment, I made up my mind. Come what may I was going to go on that cruise. Whether Jacob had changed or not, I could put up with a lot in order to see Europe. This was a chance in a lifetime and I wasn't going to miss it.

Bring it on Jacob!

**I know it was a bit long winded, but this was just setting up the story. The real story will begin when Bella gets on the ship and when she meets Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this story – but I wasn't sure if anyone was actually reading it. Then I received a second review – and this has inspired me to get going again.

Sorry to those who have favourite and put it on alert – I promise to get going again.

As the saying goes – onwards and upwards.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. It took ages for me to get going, but once I remembered that I would be on a cruise ship travelling to Europe in less that forty eight hours I felt energised and enthusiastic about the whole thing. I chose not to remind myself of my misgivings about Jacob and instead thought only of what I would need to travel to Cannes, Monaco and other such exotic places.

I put the radio on to keep me company as I packed. I was just putting sun tan lotion in my case as the news came on. I had very little interest in what was happening in the world but at the end they had a gossipy spot about what was happening with various celebrities around the world. This I was always interested in. I found it endlessly fascinating to hear about people who lived exciting lives and were always in the world's spotlight. I couldn't imagine living such a life – to be always haunted at every moment by the press and paparazzi. This didn't affect how much I enjoyed hearing or reading about them, especially when I thought about how boring my life was.

Suddenly, after yet another instalment on the number of children Angelina Jolie had and what a wonderful mother she was, my ears pricked up at the name Edward Cullen. Apparently, yet again, Edward Cullen had been caught exiting the bed of another society siren.

'_Though his immoral behavior had shocked and disgusted people worldwide, his fiancée, gravel heiress Rebecca Northing, worth somewhere in the neighborhood of 600 million, insists that the marriage will go on as planned. I don't know about you, but I'd like to know what this Edward Cullen's got . . . ."_

I knew what Edward Cullen had got – he'd got charm, good looks, personality and downright nerve. He was an international player who seemed to make his way in the world by living off other people – usually of the female variety. He was always being reported and photographed with different women. His reputation was notorious, but through it all he brushed it all off with a knowing wink and a beautiful smile. No wonder Rebecca Northing would put up with his playing around. I wondered what it would be like to be in his shoes. He was obviously a hustler and a chancer, but he certainly always seemed to be enjoying himself.

I finished packing and placed my two cases beside the door ready to leave in the morning. Jacob had left behind the airline and cruise tickets and I kept anxiously checking my handbag to make sure they were there. As the time came and went for Jacob to come and whisk me away to the airport I began to worry. And then panic. No sign of Jacob. I tried ringing him on his mobile but it seemed to be switched off. After ten excruciating minutes of worry and concern, I at last realized that it was now or never. I could sit around and wait for Jacob to turn up (unlikely) or I could go ahead and set out on a great adventure on my own. After two more minutes of indecision I phoned down to Alice and Jasper. I quickly explained my predicament and, as I hoped, they insisted on giving me a lift to the airport. We arrived there with just minutes to spare and it was wonderful to have my two great fiends waving me off through the exit gates. I'd had no time to panic and by the time I was sitting in my first class seat on the plane I'd given up looking for Jacob to turn up at the last minute. As the doors shut on the aircraft I felt an incredible feeling of freedom. Jacob had organized such a tight itinerary that there was now no way that Jacob would be on time to catch the cruise liner at New York. I felt my heart soar. I was free.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has put this little fic on story alert, and a special thanks to Sweetkitty 71 who left me a review. Reviews are like gold dust – treasured and worth so much!

Glad the writing muse has re-hit me with this story – I will **always **finish what I've started. I'm just sorry that it's taken so long to get going again. I'm currently sitting alongside Tower Bridge in London and opposite the Tower of London – very inspiring! A great spot right beside the River Thames and the bustling tourists. The sun is shining and life is good! Anyway back to the story.

And all things Twilight do not belong to me.

Chapter 3

I stood on the deck with the other passengers watching the last minute arrivals board the ship. I'd managed to find my way easily to the huge ocean liner waiting in the docks on New York and it hadn't taken me long to unpack my bags and settle myself into the huge state room Jacob had organised for us. I felt a little lost but at the same time completely excited about where I was and what was happening to me that all thoughts about the missing Jacob fled from my head. I was absolutely determined that I was going to enjoy myself.

There was a throng of people on the dockside and suddenly there was a stir among the crowd as a tide of TV cameras and reporters rushed to a large limousine pulling up alongside the ship. I watched with everyone else as the door of the limo opened and a familiar figure emerged from the vehicle. A gasp went through the assembled mass of people on the deck. I could hear several individuals mutter Edward Cullen's name as he was joined a moment later by a tall, slim, elegant female who took him in a fond embrace. Cameras flashed as Edward Cullen gave her a kiss and turned and set off for the gangplank. He had a determined look on his handsome features as he ignored the shouts of the paparazzi and gathered reporters and sauntered up the ramp onto the ship. As he reached the deck of the ship he simply turned and gave them all a little wave and a huge smile as he disappeared into the throng of passengers on the deck.

"Was that Rebecca Northing?" I heard someone ask as the elegant female turned and re-entered the waiting limousine.

"She must have more money than sense," replied another voice. "How can she be willing to put up with that sleaze ball? How many times is it now that he's been caught climbing out of somebody else's bed?"

"He must be either amazing in bed or he's got something to blackmail her with," laughed yet another voice.

"I vote for the amazing in bed bit," chuckled someone else. "Perhaps we'll all get a chance on this cruise. We could all have a go at bedding that hunk of handsome. He's here on his own after all."

"Just make sure you use a condom," joked yet another female voice.

I almost felt sorry for Edward Cullen, but then I realised it wasn't worth my while contemplating what he would get up to in his spare time. How he chose to lead his life was none of my business even if I, like many others, enjoyed reading about his adventures in the glamour magazines. He didn't seem real, despite seeing him come aboard the ship. I sighed and watched as the ropes were cast off and the ship slowly made its way out to sea.

Finally I was on my way.

I returned to my cabin to rest and freshen up. Lying on the huge bed I could feel my heart lift. I didn't care if the average age of the people on the ship was about one hundred and fifty, I was going to enjoy myself.

That proved to be somewhat difficult as the passage across the Atlantic was a nightmare of storms and high seas. I discovered that I was not the sailor I thought I was and I spent the next few days either throwing up or popping seas sickness pills. I couldn't keep anything down and felt like the world hated me. I swear I could hear Jacob laughing at me at one point.

On the fourth day the seas calmed and I at last began to feel human. I looked blearily round the sumptious cabin and suddenly felt lonely. I'd spent long periods of time on my own waiting for Jacob to return home from his 'trips', but I'd always had Alice and Jasper to turn to when the loneliness proved to be too overpowering – but now I had nobody. The only human being I'd interacted with over the previous few days was the kind porter who kept bringing me food and water and seasickness tablets. Obviously travelling first class had its benefits.

For the first time in days I could feel the stirrings of energy and I quickly opened my suitcase and rummaged to find the photos I was looking for. I'd sentimentally brought along a framed picture of Jacob and myself. I still found it hard to get rid of him and his influence. I pulled out the second photograph. This one was of Alice and Jasper sitting beside each other on the self same couch that Jacob and myself had been sitting on in the first photo. I'd invited Alice and Jasper over for dinner and for once Jacob had actually made it home. Holding the two frames side by side the contrast between them both suddenly struck me. Alison and Jasper were sitting almost on top of each other and grinning madly into each other's eyes with such looks of love that it almost took my breath away. Looking at the picture of me and Jacob emphasised the difference between us. We were sitting almost a foot apart and were both staring at the camera. Jacob looked calm and collected with a faint smirk on his handsome, cold features while I looked like a frightened little mouse. I'd never really looked properly at the photo before. There before me now in glorious technicolor was the true state of our relationship. Jacob, smug and cruel, me – pale and pathetic.

Well this definitely stops now! I placed the frame of Alice and Jasper on my bedside cabinet and took the framed photo of Jacob and myself and managed to find my way to the deck. The skies were blue, the air was warm and I felt such a sense of release as I leaned out over the side of the ship and threw the picture out. I watched as it hit the sea with a splash and I stayed watching as it drifted slowly under the waves and was left behind as the ship continued on its way. Good riddance to bad rubbish!

I felt my soul sing as I stood at the rail breathing in the fresh air. Lonely or not, life seemed good.


End file.
